Mi lugar
by Hessefan
Summary: Lo malo de estudiar una carrera como lo puede ser medicina y sus ramas era caer en la cuenta —siempre tarde— de que no es como uno lo imagina. No importa que tanto se imagine al respecto, nunca será igual. Menos que menos para Ichigo. BL
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece. Todo de T. Kubo.

* * *

_**Advertencia**: Oc´s, como la historia se sitúa en el Hospital de Karakura no puedo meter a todos los personajes de Bleach, así que hay algunos oc´s dando vuelta que no tienen mucha relevancia. Ryuuken puede pecar de ooc, porque a decir verdad no me lo imagino tan irónico; pese a que no sabemos muy bien como es su personalidad (apenas en un par de capítulos lo vimos) parece ser la clase de persona seria que no hace un chiste ni a punta de pistola; no obstante me tomé la libertad de darle un toque a ese lado cruel que deja entrever._

_**Aclaración**: Post guerra (como casi siempre xD)._

_Esta es una pareja de las mil millones sobre las que quiero escribir, me la había mencionado Florceleste en el sorteo de Bleach V.2.0 de mi LJ y, si bien lo hice, al publicarlo, al otro día lo borré, no obstante Lizkun me pidió algo de Ichigo con algún Ishida por el intercambio de fics, así que reescribí lo que ya tenía y lo terminé._

**

* * *

**

_~ La esclavitud no se abolió, se cambió a ocho horas diarias ~_

_(Les Luthiers)_

Lo malo de estudiar una carrera como lo puede ser medicina y sus ramas era caer en la cuenta —siempre tarde— de que no es como uno lo imagina. No importa que tanto se imagine al respecto, _nunca _será igual.

Lo positivo de ser un practicante radicaba justamente en eso, en que uno podía practicar y no morir —o matar al paciente— en el intento.

Cuando Ichigo se recibió le consolaba saber que su padre podría ubicarlo en el hospital del pueblo, eso le aseguraba un puesto de trabajo inmediato además de la posibilidad de quedarse en casa. No sospechaba, siquiera un poco, lo que tal detalle —que fuese su padre un Kurosaki— implicaría para él.

Los Ishida y los Kurosaki no solían llevarse bien, cierto. Shinigami y Quincy, similar al agua y el aceite; y el pobre de Ichigo en el hospital de Karakura se enfrentaría a dos, no a uno.

Si bien sonaba extraño —y aunque no lo manifestase en voz alta— le serenaba contar con la presencia de sus amigos y compañeros de antaño, sí, incluido Uryuu. Porque desde ya que el Quincy traga libros había terminado antes que él; Ichigo no tuvo apuros, realizó la carrera con calma, nada ni nadie lo corría y era joven, así que desfrutó de esa juventud sin descuidar los estudios. Cuantas noches de borracheras y recitales… la compañía de Chaddo fue insuperable en ese entonces. No obstante llegó el momento en su vida en que le tocaba ser responsable, y había decidido estudiar medicina por razones distintas a las de Uryuu. Ponía las manos en el fuego que el Quincy sólo acataba los deseos de su padre; él hubiese triunfado en cualquier carrera a decir verdad, cerebro le sobraba. Ichigo tuvo motivos más nobles: la simple y sencilla razón de querer ayudar, ya no más como shinigami, al menos como doctor.

Inoue lo confortaba como ninguna otra persona, ella tenía esa particularidad, no debería sorprenderle; lo que sí le causó extrañeza fue el repentino cambio de idea que sufrió a mitad del primer año de la carrera, claro que Kurosaki-kun no conocía las razones verdaderas de Orihime por seguirle los pasos, que lo despistado no se le iba con los años. Cuando Inoue se dio cuenta de que estudiar lo mismo que Ichigo no lo acercaría más a él, se resignó y optó por olvidarlo y dedicarse a algo más acorde a ella. A mitad de año se pasó a la carrera de enfermería, era más sencillo, más corto y con más salida laboral.

En resumidas cuentas el último orejón del tarro había resultado ser él. Inoue igual le había recalcado en la semana que no debía preocuparse, que lograría adaptarse al ritmo del hospital y que Ryuuken Ishida era un "_amor_" de persona.

La noche previa a comenzar no pudo pegar un ojo, para cuando logró quedarse dormido el reloj humano (que era su padre) lo despertó a los gritos. No podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde el primer día, menos que menos hacerle quedar mal ante Ryuuken. Le dedicó unas cuantas palabras de las que Ichigo logró entender sólo la mitad:

—Te deseo suerte hijo —parecía estar mandándolo a la guerra en vez de al hospital a trabajar—, míralo a los ojos cuando te hable —suponía que se refería a Ryuuken o a los paciente, no lo supo, estaba demasiado somnoliento para caer en la cuenta—, no titubees, retrocede y morirás, siempre de frente. ¿Entiendes?

No, no había entendido una pizca. Isshin lo abrazó y le palmeó la espalda con energía espetando otro "_suerte_" antes de verlo partir. Kurosaki hijo negó resignado, tampoco lo raro no se le quitaba con los años al barbudo.

Llegó ante la puerta del hospital y una emoción lo embargó, estaba nervioso, tanto que se creía capaz de poder caminar por las paredes si se lo proponía, y con una indisimulable sonrisa se presentó en admisión.

—Hola —saludó con tanta alegría que parecía tratarse de Kon en vez de él—, soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

La señora regordeta, de pelo negro, lacio y largo lo miró por encima de los lentes, dejó la planilla que tenía en la mano y arqueando las cejas correspondió el saludo.

—Y yo soy Santa Claus, ¿qué quieres?—lo miró, no llevaba ambo así que no podía suponer que era un doctor, quizás un paciente o un loco prófugo.

Iba a explicar que era su primer día, no tenía idea de adonde ir o con quien hablar; le habían dicho que se presentase en admisión que allí le sería indicado todo lo necesario.

—Vengo a hacer la residencia, me dijeron que… —fue perdiendo potencia en la voz, la dura mirada de la mujer no aligeraba el peso—que me mostrarían el hospital y… todo eso —rió, puros nervios.

—Este es el hospital —señaló, haciendo un arco iris imaginario con la mano tratando de abarcar toda la zona—, allí —señaló con el lápiz—sigues por esa puerta, doblas a la derecha, verás una puerta a tu izquierda y ahí es la sala de doctores. Suerte. —dio la vuelta para atender el teléfono.

Sé quedó de pie algo turbado por la escasa información, pensó en quejarse, en reclamarle y exigirle que fuese un poco más educada, pero una voz a sus espaldas lo distrajo lo necesario para sacarlo de esa furia momentánea que lo había embargado.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —a lo lejos vio la enorme sonrisa de Orihime y eso fue un bálsamo.

Ella lo tomó de un brazo y lo guió por el hospital, al menos las zonas más cercanas que quedaban aledañas a la sala de doctores, la infraestructura era enorme y la retarían por andar paseando, así que le aconsejó ir descubriéndolo poco a poco, con el correr de los días aprendería en donde estaban todas las salas.

—Bueno, yo no puedo pasar, llamaré a Ishida-kun para que te oriente.

Quiso negarse, decirle que se arreglaba sin ayuda; dentro de la habitación había visto en el perchero el ambo con su apellido, así que quedaba ponérselo, firmar en la entrada e ir a hablar con Ryuuken como había sido acordado telefónicamente, pero Inoue no le dio tiempo y desapareció de su rango visual.

Decidió poner manos a la obra, por suerte estaba solo, así que el nerviosismo se disipó un poco. Se quitó los pantalones y se colocó el equipo, para cuando estaba listo y salió del cambiador se encontró con la sonrisa de Uryuu, media socarrona o incrédula. Cruzado de brazos lo estudió de arriba abajo y antes de abrir la boca se ajustó los lentes.

—Creí que a tu paso nunca te recibirías.

Ichigo le regaló una mueca burlesca, pudo haberle dicho muchas cosas: que él no era un traga libros, que al menos había tenido vida social, que prefería tomarse su tiempo antes que ser un amargado, pero ya no tenían quince años.

—Cállate, que tú te recibiste a mitad del año pasado. ¿Dónde puedo dejar mis cosas?

—Tienes un casillero para ti —dijo con cierto tono de obviedad—, si no tienes la llave pídela en admisión.

—¿Tengo que hablar con esa señora tan amable de la entrada?

Uryuu rió:

—Sí, con Watanabe-san… Watanabe Ariasu se llama —borró la sonrisa para suplantar el gesto por uno de pavor—y créeme que ella es amable al lado de otras personas —no indicó de quien, pero Kurosaki notó cierto tono áspero en la voz del Quincy. —Y sé bueno con ella —aconsejó—, no la tengas como enemiga porque —negó, sin terminar la frase.

Ichigo de igual modo comprendió a que se refería; a ella debían ir a llorarle cuando llegaban tarde o cuando necesitaban algo puntual como un cambio de horario entre otras necesidades.

—¿Ya hablaste con Ryuuken? —el shinigami negó, y Uryuu decidió ser bueno con él en su primer día, se lo notaba nervioso y perdido—Vamos, te llevaré.

Caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor, en silencio, al menos hasta que Kurosaki, tal vez para cortar el clima, susurró con una pizca de gracia:

—¿Cómo hacen para no perderse en éste hospital?

—Hay mapas, Kurosaki —respondió con hastío.

Llegaron al piso superior después de un largo viaje (que parecían haber ido a otro planeta o ese ascensor era intolerablemente lento). Uryuu se manejaba con soltura, parecía ser que esa zona la tenía bien estudiada. No le resultaba raro, Ryuuken era su padre así que debía ir bastante seguido.

Como si le hubiesen leído la mente, el Quincy susurró:

—En éste piso no hay salas, es parte del depósito, administración y dirección… espero que vengas poco por aquí.

—¿Eh?

El Quincy no explicó a qué iban sus palabras, pero le parecía evidente; estar en el piso del director implicaba que éste había citado a alguien, y cuando citaba a alguien no era para charlar o tomar un café.

—Buenos días —saludó el joven a la secretaría, esta le regaló una forzosa sonrisa. Ichigo pudo vislumbrar cierta tensión entre ambos, como dos personas que se saludan por mera cortesía y no más.

No le llevó tiempo darse cuenta que Uryuu no gozaba de buenas relaciones dentro del hospital, quizás por ser el hijo del director o porque seguía siendo tan borde y competitivo como en el secundario, lo que fuese, rozaba con todos y a veces por nimiedades.

—Bien, Kurosaki —Uryuu cambió abruptamente de semblante, lo miró incluso hasta con pena, pensó en decirle muchas cosas, pero no pudo más que dedicarle una mirada de lástima y espetar un firme—: Suerte.

¿Qué le pasaba a la gente? Bueno, debía aceptar que era común dedicarle suerte a una persona en su primer día de trabajo.

—Ey, ¿no vas a entrar? —arqueó las cejas, creyó que Uryuu al menos saludaría a su padre o algo, pero Ishida negó con premura y se retiró a paso rápido de doctor (que el shumpo y el hirenkyaku no tienen nada que envidiarle al caminar de un facultativo, parece que levitan).

—Puede pasar —la secretaría lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

Un ligero olor a tabaco impregnó sus fosas nasales, el reducido espacio del pasillo comenzaba a darle claustrofobia, hasta que escuchó del otro lado de la puerta un claro y escalofriante "_adelante_". La penumbra de la oficina no opacaba la imagen ante sus ojos, había visto pocas a veces a Ryuuken Ishida, por no decir nunca, pero de cerca era mucho más masculino, intimidante y hermoso de lo que había podido vislumbrar cuando todavía era un crío y se hallaban envueltos en una guerra (que en medio de una no se pueden hacer ese tipo de apreciaciones).

—Hola, mucho gusto —se sintió idiota, pero no sabía si la situación ameritaba para presentarse como si fuera la primera vez que se veían—, quería darle las gracias por…

—Kurosaki —musitó el doctor recargando la espalda contra el escritorio. —Kurosaki —reiteró, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo reiteradas veces con la cabeza.

El mentado supuso que así debió sentirse Harry Potter ante su encuentro con Severus Snape en la primera clase de pociones.

—Sí, Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo —por si no había reparado en el detalle de que no era su padre, o por si no se acordaba su nombre.

—Ichigo —corrigió rascándose la barbilla, llamarlo como en antaño lo llamaba a Isshin le crispaba los nervios.

—Co-como usted p-prefiera ll-llamarme —sí, se apreció intimidado, tragó saliva cuando Ryuuken se incorporó para dar la vuelta y tomar el cigarrillo que había dejado sobre el cenicero.

—¿Puedo llamarte como yo quiera? —notó que asentía—Bien.

—Yo, quería darle las gracias…

—No, no hace falta que me des las gracias a mi —negó con cierto sarcasmo—; dáselas a tu padre, que me atormentó durante un mes para que te diera el puesto.

—Y verá —se apresuró a decir—que no se arrepentirá —fue tajante, tanto que a sus palabras lo acompañó la mímica de una mano—, se lo juró, haré honor a mi puesto, no lo dejaré mal parado y trabajaré a sol y sombra.

—Me parece perfecto. —Se señaló un ojo y luego lo señaló a él—Te estaré vigilando.

—S-sí. No tiene que preocuparse yo… cumpliré con mi trabajo.

—Más te vale.

—Sí.

—No hace falta que respondas a todo lo que digo.

—Bien —se reprendió mentalmente, tarde.

Ryuuken señaló la puerta.

—Ve a trabajar —vio que el chico, casi temblando, daba la vuelta.

En algún momento tenía que empezar. La prepotencia de Uryuu no lo ayudaba a adaptarse pero al menos era buen tipo y, por ser su primer día, le dejó los pacientes más sencillos; claro que no perdía oportunidad para recalcárselo. La mañana pasó en un suspiro y ya para el mediodía tenía un grupo de médicos de UTI con los cuales almorzar. No había sido muy social en la escuela y seguía portando el _siempre ceño fruncido_, pero sin lugar a dudas había madurado y establecer lazos cordiales con sus compañeros de trabajo no resultó por demás difícil. Las típicas preguntas se hicieron presentes, casi todas rondaban la del estudio y el trabajo, las pretensiones que tenía allí y demás.

Se sentía cómodo, vaya que sí, había muchos doctores pero hasta el momento, aunque fuese muy irónico, con el que peor se llevaba —o podía decir que la comunicación no era óptima— era con Uryuu, a quien más conocía.

Lo buscó con la mirada en el amplio lugar atestado de gente, la cafetería parecía ser el punto de reunión, la sala de recreos en un jardín de infantes; allí no eran doctores, eran personas y podían hablar de banalidades (que lo hacían trabajando, sólo que en la cafetería se soltaban más).

¿Dónde se había metido? Lo visualizó a lo lejos, en una esquina comiendo solo, y esa comodidad se desvaneció del todo. Algunas cosas con el tiempo no cambian nunca.

—Sé que eres de los que prefieren comer solo.

Uryuu dejó de lado el libro para prestarle atención a la persona que le hablaba, porque le hablaban a él ¿cierto?

—Kurosaki.

La forma en decirlo o quizás el hecho de que fuese un Ishida, le trajo el desagradable recuerdo del primer encuentro con Ryuuken pocas horas atrás.

—A veces coincidimos con Inoue —dijo dando por hecho que si quería podía tener compañía a la hora del almuerzo—, no es la escuela Kurosaki, no me muero por tener compañía y ser el chico más popular.

Pero el mentado lo ignoró y se sentó enfrente; antes de que alguno de los dos diese el primer paso para cortar el denso clima Orihime se apersonó exclamando:

—¡Uf! Me da terror dejarla sola a Itou-chan pero quería comer con ustedes —dio por hecho que estarían juntos, se sentó al lado de Kurosaki y le regaló una sonrisa—, además es tu primer día.

—¿Itou-san es la que prendió fuego la sala de internación masculina?

—Tampoco la prendió fuego. Solo un poquito y fue un accidente —la excusó, era una chica muy despistada pero de noble corazón.

—Inoue-san —reprochó el Quincy—, ¿la dejaste sola?

—Comeré rápido y volveré —se dirigió al shinigami—, dime ¿qué tal tu primera mañana?

—Bastante bien —lo miró a su compañero—, Ishida fue muy considerado —remarcó con cierto fastidio, en especial por el gesto altanero del otro quien se sintió satisfecho por no tener que decirlo él.

—¿Y qué tal te fue con mi padre? —murmuró tan bajo que parecía estar cuestionando algo que debía mantenerse en secreto.

El shinigami arqueó las cejas, pudo haber sido peor. Almorzaron conversando sobre diversas cosas, hasta que al final, antes de que Inoue se fuese corriendo para supervisar a su compañera, acordaron reunirse el fin de semana en el bar de Chaddo; hacía tiempo que no se reunían los cuatro por algo que no fuese una guerra.

—Yo no puedo.

—Vamos Ishida —reprendió el chico de pelo naranja—, ¿qué tienes que hacer un sábado a la noche si no tienes guardia?

—Estudiar —antes el gesto de incredulidad del otro, explicó—: no pienso quedarme sólo en esto, aspiro a mucho más Kurosaki.

—¿Tú qué rama estás estudiando?

—Cardiología.

Realizó una mueca de sorpresa; la conversación pudo haber seguido su marcha de no ser porque alguien apareció buscando con desesperación a Inoue, era la tal Itou que algo grave había hecho para aparecerse con esos aires. El Quincy se puso de pie alegando que seguiría con el turno, apremiándolo a su compañero a hacer lo mismo. Kurosaki quería terminar de comer, así que se quedó unos cinco minutos más.

…

Apenas cruzó la puerta que dividía las salas una enferma lo acaparó con trabajo, vio a un paciente recién ingresado que despachó enseguida, para encontrarse a sus espaldas y en el pasillo con dos compañeros de los cuales no recordaba sus nombres, seguía siendo malo para eso.

—Ey —llamó en general, el infaltable "eh tú", "ey" u "oye" cuando se desconoce el nombre del otro—, el director —señaló al aire, no pudo pronunciar su apellido, como si temiese que al hacerlo lo invocase—¿suele bajar? Quiero decir…

—¿A controlar? —investigó el más veterano, aunque igualmente joven, de cabello rubio y corto—Pues claro, supongo que se debe aburrir allá arriba y no tiene nada mejor o más divertido para hacer que atormentarnos; ya bajará, quédate tranquilo —ironizó, y le palmeó el brazo en son de consuelo; Ichigo lo que menos quería era verlo.

No, no le causaba rechazo ni le temía, pero sí le daba pavor cometer un error en el primer día y frente al director. Un pensamiento se le escapó:

—Bueno, supongo que es normal que haga el papel de malo —el otro muchacho, de cabellera enrulada, lo escrutó con extrañeza—, digo, es el director —una sonrisa fugaz asomó—, debe vigilar que todo marche bien ¿no? Además también es doctor.

—El otro día —mencionó uno de los facultativos comentándoselo al otro—¿recuerdas con Nakamura? —Estallaron en risas, Ichigo se quedó estático esperando la oportuna explicación. —Lo hizo llorar —resaltó el rubio abriendo grande los ojos.

—A mi me hizo llorar el primer día.

—A mí, todos —caviló algo apesadumbrado para luego estallar en risas otra vez. —Sí, ten presente que… —se dirigió a Ichigo pero luego silenció de golpe.

Kurosaki volteó para encontrar la razón de tanta cortedad, es decir, el ambiente jocoso había variado abruptamente a uno de seriedad desgarradora.

—Ishida.

—Te estaba buscando —se lo notó incomodo, el Quincy no era idiota, sabía que se habían callado por su mera presencia—, el paciente de la tres ¿lo estás atendiendo tú? Es diabético así que no le apliques insulina, vi que lo habías prescripto pero ya lo modifiqué.

—Oh, gracias.

—Yo —dijo uno de los doctores presentes—, seguiré con la ronda.

—Yo tengo que… ir a… nos vemos.

Ambos médicos desaparecieron en un microsegundo y Kurosaki se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo viendo el semblante circunspecto y agobiado del pelinegro, éste simulaba prestarle más atención a los enseres que tomaba de la tabla.

—Oye, no debe ser fácil ¿no? —terció el chico de pelo naranja—ser el hijo del director.

Ishida negó, perdió la mirada y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si le faltase oxigeno o tuviese el pecho oprimido, enseguida se marchó por donde había llegado.

En tres cuartos de hora la tan temida posibilidad era una realidad, Ryuuken no permanecería encerrado en su oficina todo el día, era lógico que sin papeleo por hacer se diese una vuelta para controlar a sus polluelos, en especial a uno de plumaje naranja.

En cuanto los facultativos, enfermeras, médicos, personal por igual, lo visualizó a lo lejos adoptaron distintas posturas, y el relax varió a un simulacro demasiado ficticio de puro trabajo dedicado. Ichigo no, se quedó de pie como si estuviese paralizado ante una pesadilla materializada. No, no le temía, es que el señor Ishida infundía respeto.

—¿Quién fue? —dijo apenas estuvo en el centro de la sala de internación femenina, dejó de malos modos la planilla sobre la barra frente a la jefa de enfermería—El paciente que necesita trasplante de médula no tiene seguro, y alguien olvidó hacerles firmar a los familiares de otro la autorización de una autopsia —habló en general, para todos—, eso suma un total de dos errores en lo que va del día. ¿Debo recalcarles que esto no es la universidad? —nadie abrió la boca—¿Quién fue? Podemos estar todo el día aquí conversando al respecto pero, claro —ironizó—hay mucho trabajo por realizar, en lo posible bien, así que —elevó la voz—quisiera saber quien fue el responsable de estos dos errores que nos puede costar muy caro —un juicio era lo último que pretendía Ryuuken.

—Fue él.

Ichigo no podía creerlo; primero, que alguien acusase a un compañero y, segundo, que ese alguien fuese nadie menos que Uryuu Ishida. Abrió grande los ojos, reprendiéndolo en silencio con ellos, Uryuu parecía estar cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho; fue un impulso, era su padre y estar cerca de él le trajo reminiscencias del pasado.

"_¿Quién rompió la ventana Uryuu?"_ Era hijo único, así que solía echarle la culpa a sus amigos imaginarios (que tenía muchos) logrando con eso que su padre se enojase por mentirle. Desde entonces no podía hacerlo, cuando Ryuuken exigía que le dijesen quien había sido el culpable de algo, era un acto-reflejo revelar la verdad.

—Perdón —susurró bajando la vista y retorciendo la manga del ambo azul que llevaba puesto.

—Tú —señaló al culpable, un chico tan joven como ellos de porte desgarbado y actitud temerosa—, en mi oficina, ahora. —Dio la vuelta y por inercia los que estaban detrás suyo se hicieron hacia atrás—¿Quién se hace cargo del paciente de urología cama cuatro? —nadie respondió nada porque Uryuu fue más veloz.

—¡Yo! —estiró la mano a lo alto, como si estuviese en la escuela primaria ansioso por responder la pregunta de la maestra.

—Está bien.

Asintió, al menos su hijo era gallardo. Una de las enfermeras le musitó a Ichigo al respecto diciendo que era lo más coherente que Uryuu fuese el único capaz de enfrentar a ese paciente, teniéndolo a Ryuuken como padre. Ese internado en particular era intratable, con decir que el hombre de pelo blanco, en comparación, era Heidi, se había hecho una idea bastante general del panorama.

—Por cierto —cuestionó el director antes de desaparecer por la puerta rumbo a las otras salas—, ¿quién convenció al del defecto congénito de corazón para hacerse la cirugía? —era simple curiosidad, no solía ser fácil tratar con pacientes enfermos de corazón que precisaban cirugía, muchos temían morir y rechazaban buenas ofertas para tener una mejor calidad de vida.

—Fui yo —por tercera vez se escuchó la voz de Ishida hijo.

Ryuuken lo miró con cierta dureza, con una habitual se podría decir, asintió y dio la vuelta logrando con eso que el semblante alegre del Quincy menor variase paulatinamente a uno de decepción. Ichigo se acercó con tacto a él, pero antes de que pudiese hablarle, Ryuuken volvió sobre sus pasos recordando a qué había ido allí.

—Ah, fresita.

Ichigo se señaló a sí mismo, "¿_fresita_?".

—¿Perdón?

Los demás facultativos aguantaron la risa pero enseguida se enseriaron al ver que Kurosaki era capaz de refutar o contradecir en algo, en lo que fuese —no importaba—, a Ryuuken Ishida.

—Tú dijiste que podía llamarte como quería ¿cierto? —naturalizó—¿prefieres "_dulzura_" antes que "_fresita"_?

—Ninguna de las dos, señor.

—Doctor.

—Doctor —se corrigió, frunció el seño demostrando que no pensaba dejarse pasar por encima, ni por Ryuuken por muy director que fuese, ni por nadie, y los demás notaron por eso que en cualquier momento podría estallar una bomba—, puede decirme Ichigo si gusta pero… encuentro insultante los apodos en el ambiente laboral.

—Oh, un valiente —terció el director.

Aunque su cara no lo manifestó le agradaba ver que alguien era capaz de hacerse valer, como doctor eso era elemental o hasta los mismos pacientes podían pasarlo a uno por encima. Para ser el primer día debía darle crédito.

—Kurosaki, ya que fresita no te gusta —señaló hacia arriba—, en una hora te quiero en mi oficina —dio la vuelta ignorando la réplica del joven—; por cierto, ya que eres tan valiente… te encargo el paciente de urología. Uryuu.

—¿Sí?

—Déjaselo a él, ¿estamos? —su hijo asintió reiteradas veces acatando la orden.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué hice? —murmuró el shinigami.

Pero Ryuuken no le respondió, estaba apurado y ya había perdido muchos minutos en esa ala del hospital, siguió su camino dejándolo con mil razones posibles para citarlo; ¿había hecho algo mal y no lo sabía? Pues, bien o mal Uryuu le había estado cubriendo las espaldas y arreglándole los líos típicos de principiante. No podía ser por eso entonces.

—Te tiene de punto —se burló uno de los doctores que horas antes había estado conversando—, felicitaciones, nada mal para tu primer día.

La risa se escuchó por todo el pasillo, macabra y ladina. Uryuu lo miró de perfil cediéndole la historia clínica del paciente en cuestión y dedicándole mucha, pero mucha suerte, sobre todo al momento de intentar convencerlo de dejarse ponerse la sonda.

—Cuida que no tenga nada contundente a mano o te lo arrojará.

—Sí.

—Cuidado que puede morderte si estás muy cerca —señaló su entrepierna—, ponte una almohada si necesitas acercarte demasiado.

—Sí.

—Si necesitas ayuda… grita.

—Ok —antes de que Uryuu diese la vuelta para irse a seguir su ronda lo llamó—, gracias.

—¿De qué? —elevó los hombros, inquiriéndolo de malos modos y con notable mal humor. —¿Sabes qué me molesta? —volvió sobre sus pasos para cuestionárselo al shinigami, éste se quedó azorado por ese repentino cambio de humor, se notaba que Uryuu quería o necesitaba hablar del tema.

—¿No hacerte cargo tú de éste paciente? —titubeó, cosa que no entendía, nadie quería hacerse cargo de pacientes así, pero lo conocía a Ishida competitivo a más no poder, y cuanto le encantaban a éste los desafíos.

—Que ni siquiera sea capaz de decir un "bien"; o sea, ¿qué le cuesta? Si hago algo mal está toda la semana, toda… —enfatizó.

—Ishida —intentó acapararle la atención para avisarle que su _beep_ estaba chillando porque parecía no caer en la cuenta.

—… atormentándome si me olvido de hacerle las pruebas de alergia a un paciente pero no es capaz de ver cuando me esfuerzo en algo por mínimo que sea —apagó el beep antes de seguir parloteando.

—Debe ser una emergencia, deberías… —pero Uryuu estaba muy concentrado en su queja.

—Es de por sí difícil trabajar en un lugar donde todos te ignoran por ser el hijo del director.

—No creo que sea eso —intentó explicar su punto no obstante fue interrumpido.

—Pero más difícil es lidiar con él. No importa lo que haga bien, siempre resalta lo malo. ¿Sabes qué? tienes razón, debo ignorarlo.

Elevó las manos dándose por vencido, dio la vuelta yéndose con paso firme a través del pasillo, la jefa de enfermería le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa empática, como si le estuviese diciendo con el gesto: _Bienvenido a esta loca familia._

La hora pasó volando, entre catéteres, sondas, exámenes y placas. Ansiaba detener el tiempo pero en cuanto quiso darse cuenta debía subir al despacho del director. Con talante desahuciado, como quien va a la horca, tomó el ascensor. Seguía cuestionándose qué error podía haber cometido para ser citado, pero la respuesta llegó sola cuando en la oficina no sólo encontró a Ryuuken si no a otro doctor de avanzada edad, con incipiente calvicie y canas, un decano sin duda alguna.

—Permiso.

—Pasa, Kurosaki.

Cada vez que mencionaba su apellido le recorría una electricidad muy particular por el cuerpo, Ryuuken paladeaba cada kanji con notable fastidio o irritación.

—Te presento al doctor Kobayashi, él es el jefe de médicos de tu área, cualquier duda que tengas, problema, lo que sea, lo hablas con él.

—Mucho gusto —saludó el hombre con una sonrisa tan franca que le hizo recordar a su padre, y que por lo tanto le resultó cálido y familiar.

—El gusto es mío.

—Kurosaki ¿verdad? —cuestionó—Sé que es difícil comenzar, pero verás que en unas semanas te sentirás como pez en el agua, mientras tanto puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Gracias.

—Hoy no nos vimos porque me pedí el día, pero a partir de mañana seremos colegas, nada de rangos ¿está bien? —tanta hospitalidad después del trato de Ryuuken iba a hacerlo llorar.

—Muchas gracias —reiteró con honda sinceridad, necesitaba tanto de eso.

—Bien, yo me retiro —el doctor realizó una breve reverencia en general y se marchó dejándolos solos.

Ichigo se quedó en el lugar observando como el director encendía un cigarro. Se notaba que le urgía soltar la lengua.

—¿Qué? ¿Es la hora del recreo? Ve a trabajar Kurosaki, que para eso te pago.

—Sí pero… —elevó un dedo que enseguida guardó, intimidado—quería, bueno… es que… Uryuu pretendía hacerse cargo del paciente de urología.

—¿Qué pasa, te acobardaste? —musitó con una mueca criticona.

—No es eso —no le resultaba fácil hablar del tema y menos con un tipo como Ryuuken—, nada más que Uryuu se esfuerza mucho, tal vez más que sus compañeros.

—¿Vienes a pedir un aumento de sueldo por él o qué? No entiendo el punto Kurosaki, sé claro —tenía la misma capacidad del padre para saturarlo en un femtosegundo.

—Nada —reflexionó hondamente al respecto para después concluir—: Supongo que para usted tampoco debe ser fácil.

Esas palabras acapararon toda la atención del hombre, su mirada ya no iba cargada de cierto rencor, en cambio mostraba sorpresa, con una pizca algo evidente de incomodidad por la apreciación tan certera. No, no era fácil tenerlo a Uryuu allí; era muy bueno en lo que hacía, maldición, mejor que todos sus compañeros juntos y era un novato, pero no podía resaltarlo.

—Llevas apenas un día aquí, no —espetó de golpe—me corrijo: llevas menos de un día de trabajo y crees que lo entiendes todo, y no es así.

—Lo siento, no quise molestarlo.

—Lo haces, pero tranquilo —satirizó—es un don nato de los Kurosaki inmiscuirse en donde no les llaman y molestar a cada paso que dan.

Ichigo entendió el punto, pero era plenamente consciente de que más allá de lo que pudo haberle hecho Isshin a Ryuuken, no era él, no merecería ese trato. Quizás sólo estaba buscando una oportunidad, porque si tan sólo iba un día y empezaba así se figuraba que no duraría mucho:

—Yo no soy mi padre —se atrevió a decir antes de acatar la orden de retirarse.

Ryuuken no dijo nada, se quedó con esa expresión en el rostro a la que Ichigo no pudo darle nombre, ¿había tocado un punto sensible, había logrado meter el dedo en la llaga quizás? Lo que fuese, logró callar al director.

**

* * *

**

_Hasta aquí llegué, no es fácil plantear la pareja xD Así que pido paciencia. Respondiendo, de paso, a la tabla de Retos Ilustrados: Les Luthiers._

_Se puede ingresar al hospital con los seis años aprobados de la carrera de medicina (al menos en mi país, desconozco como es en Japón) pero se sigue estudiando, por eso Uryuu habla de especializarse en cirugía. Hay que tener en cuenta (vuelvo a repetir: al menos en mi país) el CBC, en total serían unos siete años (siendo un "nerd" como Uryuu); en verdad hay que quemarse las pestañas y toma mucho más (como diez en total dependiendo del posgrado). Por eso calculen que Ichigo y Uryuu rondan los 25 o 26 años siendo generosos._

_Gracias por leer =) Pronto estaré actualizándolo, tengo que darle una leída al segundo capítulo._

_8 de julio de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	2. Capítulo 2

No resultaba ser nada agradable revisar a determinados pacientes con determinadas afecciones, pero como facultativos que eran habían aprendido desde el primer día que siempre era importante tener una expresión neutra en el rostro, incluso aunque en su mente estuviesen gritando "¡oh, Dios, que asco!", "prefiero morir y que otro ocupe mi lugar" o "creo que hoy no almorzaré".

Es cuestión de costumbre y para cuando uno quiere darse cuenta hasta le resulta natural ver larvas de moscas en la cabeza de un paciente indigente y comentar el caso mientras se almuerza.

—Bien, señor Saitô, abra la boca y diga "_ah_".

Había pasado ya una semana, el ritmo de trabajo era normal, lo esperado en un campo como lo es la medicina: con sus altibajos constantes. Trataba de huir de Ryuuken cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos porque el mentado doctor sólo necesitaba visualizarlo para encomendarle más trabajo del que usualmente solía tener.

—Acuéstese, ¿le duele?

Claro que para ese entonces Uryuu ya no era considerado, el derecho de piso todos debían pagarlo, así que al novato le dejaban todas esas tareas que nadie solía querer realizar. A Ichigo no le importaba, por algo se había decidió a estudiar algo referente a la medicina.

—¿Desde cuando tiene ese sarpullido?

—Desde hace una semana.

—Doctor —una voz llamándolo a sus espaldas lo llevó a voltear. Era la enfermera—, lo necesitan en guardia, hubo un accidente y no dan a basto.

Dejó a la enfermera a cargo del paciente que estaba atendiendo y fue a toda marcha a la guardia. Allí lo vio a Uryuu trabajando como solía hacer siempre: tratando de acaparar el mayor número de pacientes y mandoneando como si fuese el padre. Le daba cierta tranquilidad, es decir, Ishida hijo era como el capitán en un equipo de futbol. Uno indeseable, pero capaz de liderar.

—Kurosaki ¿vas a seguir mirando o piensas participar del show?

El aludido volvió en sí notando que la sala se desbordaba de pacientes, no sabía por donde comenzar, aunque lo importante era comenzar. Se acercó a uno de los cubículos haciéndose cargo del primero que halló.

Pasado el huracán o el momento de más tensión trató de ver en que otra cosa podía ayudar, de cierta forma le daba pena verlo al Quincy tan desbordado de trabajo, si bien era su culpa por querer hacerse cargo de todo sin que nadie se lo pidiese y sin que fuese su obligación; el resto optaba por lo más cómodo: si tanto quería hacer Uryuu, nomás tenían que hacerse a un lado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —consultó, vio como el pelinegro se masajeaba la frente tomando una de las planillas.

—¿Puedes ver al paciente de la dos?

Ichigo tomó eso como un "_Sí. Gracias_" implícito, atendió al convaleciente ordenándole a la enfermera los estudios a realizar, desde los más básicos hasta lo más complejos, era preferible asegurarse que andar especulando, sobre todo cuando no se tiene experiencia. Para cuando terminó vio que Uryuu seguía en las mismas y que, a diferencia de antes, ahora estaba prácticamente solo, los demás habían seguido con su rutina. Él también debería hacer lo mismo, pero no podía, una parte de él se rehusaba a dejarlo tan alterado a Uryuu, no fuese a ser cosa que matase a un paciente.

—¿Algo más que pueda hacer?

—No me faltan muchos, sólo cinco —lo miró—¿te haces cargo de éste? Quiero atender al niño, está con mucho dolor —le cedió la planilla—, es hasta que un médico pediatra llegue, no hay ninguno de guardia.

—Bien, ¿y éste paciente? —miró la hoja.

—Ya está todo, le prescribí penicilina, ya le hice la punción pleural pero hace falta que venga alguien de traumatología —alcanzó a decir antes de irse.

—Bien.

Eso fue todo, siguió al pie de la letra lo que Ishida había prescripto, ya le habían administrado la ketamina así que restaba lo demás; con una sensación de alivio terminó con ese paciente y marchó hacia su sala para seguir con el trabajo. La primera media hora fue tranquila, pero en cuanto vio a la enfermera de guardia tuvo el presagio de que algo grave ocurría, y vaya que sí.

—¿Doctor? ¿Puedo hablar un segundo con usted?

Kurosaki miró hacia sus costados, era el único doctor en esa habitación así que era evidente que le hablaba a él, cuando la enfermera lo sacó afuera le habló tan rápido que necesitó frenarla para que le explicase con calma.

—¿Quién atendió el paciente de guardia del cubículo cuatro?

Había sido el último, el que Uryuu le dejó; ella sabía que había sido Kurosaki, lo vio pese a que Ishida había sido quien firmó la planilla.

—¿Cómo que murió?

—Era alérgico a la penicilina.

Ichigo abrió grande los ojos. Un paciente que tenía altas probabilidades de vida había fallecido por un error médico, porque lo era ¿cierto? Ishida tenía la mala costumbre de ahorrar tiempo, más que nada cuando de emergencias se trataba. Solía preguntarle a los pacientes sobre alergias, pero a veces no se tomaba el tiempo para hacer los estudios pertinentes, Ichigo lo entendía, en una situación de vida o muerte los minutos eran preciados.

Miró la planilla y vio la firma de Uryuu.

—Maldición —murmuró, pensó en que bastante difícil la tenía con su padre como para colmo cargársela con esas.

—¿Qué hará? —consultó la veterana mujer, ya entrada en años.

Ichigo la miró, había entendido. Se quedó con la planilla, rellenó una con los mismos datos, todo tal cual, pero no la firmó. Si no sabían quién lo había atendido, en todo el desorden que fue la guardia a esa hora, no tendrían a quien culpar, además podía suceder que varios doctores atendiesen a uno, luego a otro, para volver al mismo, en ese ir y venir se pueden cometer no uno, miles de errores.

Volvió a guardia y le entregó la hoja nueva; ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza:

—Te meterás en problemas si lo saben.

Cierto, pero Uryuu había tapado sus fallos en esa semana, era lo justo. Si Ishida no fuese precisamente un Ishida, no lo hubiese hecho, pero comprendía con lo que tenían que cargar padre e hijo.

Por fortuna el señor Kobayashi era una persona muy comprensiva, pese a que sus compañeros anduviesen insinuando lo contrario. No lo entendía; cuando uno de ellos le susurró que tuviese cuidado con él, no veía el punto.

Lo buscó por todo el hospital, hasta que dio con él en la sala de descanso, la sonrisa que portaba era un bálsamo, e Ichigo necesitaba de eso.

—Hola Kurosaki ¿por qué traes esa cara?

El aludido tomó asiento frente a él y entrelazó los dedos.

—Señor, ¿alguna vez ha hecho algo estúpido, muy estúpido, que podría costarle muy caro?

El mentado rió con mesura dándole un sorbo a la lata de gaseosa.

—Claro ¿quién no ha hecho eso, por algo o por alguien? —dijo perspicaz.

Kurosaki sintió una falsa seguridad, como si ese hombre en realidad lo entendiese.

—¿Qué sucede si…? —no sabía cómo preguntarlo. Si bien el doctor Kobayashi era su "_jefe_" no tenía poder sobre nada, era un doctor más. No podría suspenderlo, a lo sumo retarlo. Algo le decía no hablar, pero la sonrisa del hombre y sus palabras lo alentaron.

—Vamos Kurosaki, suéltalo. Se nota que tienes ganas de conversar sobre algo… con confianza, somos colegas.

La manera en decirlo, tan despreocupada, de nuevo le trajo a la mente los modos cálidos que tenía su propio padre. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le relató lo sucedido, tratando de no mencionar el apellido de Ishida. No obstante su beep comenzó a sonar y tuvo que retirarse, se fue con una sensación de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo de inconformidad. Una ligera turbación.

Para antes de que terminase la jornada laboral, su Leviatán apareció tras su espalda causándole un susto de muerte.

—Por Dios, señor Ishida… —vio en el rostro del director un tácito "_no podrás escapar de mi eternamente_"—no aparezca así.

—¿Qué? Si tienes un infarto estás en un hospital. No hay mejor lugar en el mundo donde tener un infarto —dicho eso se acercó más a él. —Te quiero en mi oficina para cuando termines el turno.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó sobrepasado—¿Ahora qué hice?

—Tú sabes bien lo que hiciste —lo taladró con la mirada, Ichigo dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que terminó con la espalda pegada al casillero. —Recuerda, Kurosaki —musitó tomando distancia—, te estoy observando.

Acaso ¿esperaba que diese un paso en falso para echarlo a patadas de su hospital? Ichigo tuvo esa ligera sensación; pero desde ya que Ishida no iba a hacer algo así, de cierta forma ahora tenía un motivo para ir al hospital, esa apatía constante que lo embargaba había desaparecido ante la placentera idea de torturar al hijo de Kurosaki.

—Y por más que te escondas —agregó, haciendo alusión al hecho obvio que le huía en los pasillos—, siempre te voy a encontrar.

"_No si me encierro bajo lleve en un armario_" Pensó el shinigami. Una vez lo hizo, el martes, cuando Uryuu le avisó que Ryuuken estaba de muy mal humor y buscándolo a él (para desquitarse, desde ya), en cuanto lo visualizó en el pasillo hablando con otro facultativo pensó en una vía inmediata de escape, a su izquierda tenía la ventana pero tres pisos lo distanciaban del suelo (sería doloroso) y a su derecha tenía el armario de la limpieza. Era obvio el camino a elegir. Creyó que el hombre de pelo blanco no lo había visto, estaba en lo cierto, pero un Ishida siempre huele, a miles de kilómetros, a un Kurosaki. Eso entendió cuando la puerta del armario fue abierta.

"_Creí que aquí se guardaban las gasas_" Fue la excusa de Ichigo.

…

Terminó de cambiarse y se encaminó hasta el piso superior, camino que ya conocía de memoria. Uno de sus compañeros se burló de él alegando que visitaba mucho al director, como si fuese en verdad gracioso. Entonces entendió un poco lo que sentía Uryuu, no era fácil con Ryuuken.

Llegó al despacho y comprendió lo que sus compañeros decían respecto al señor Kobayashi, esté simulaba siempre estar del lado de uno pero en realidad era el mejor buchón que podía tener el director. Tragó saliva, comprendiendo su situación, mientras Ryuuken le gritaba.

—¿Tú atendiste ese paciente?

—Atendí muchos señor —se excusó—, no lo recuerdo.

—Puedo ayudarte a recordar —amenazó, Ichigo se sintió desencajado; no le iba a pegar ¿cierto? No era ético—, quizás una suspensión te ayude a rememorar.

—No, quiero decir… Sí, lo atendí yo pero, fuimos varios los que…

—Pero ¿sabes qué? No es tan grave el hecho de que se hubiese muerto por incompetencia tuya, sino el hecho de alterar la historia clínica. ¿Comprendes que es un delito?

—Sí, señor, y lo siento.

—¿Y comprendes que es muy estúpido de tu parte? ¿Y que un "lo siento" no soluciona las cosas?

—Sí, señor —reiteró algo apesadumbrado.

—¿Y qué tendría que echarte a patadas?

—Escuche, yo no tuve mala intención…

—Oh, no… lo sé. Los Kurosaki necesitan sentirse mártires ¿verdad? Ahora dime, ¿Por qué o por quien? Mejor dicho —le era evidente que Ichigo debía tener una razón—¿lo alteraste?

—Por mi, porque no quería que… —fue perdiendo potencia en la voz, no tenía razones válidas para explicarlo.

No, Ishida sabía cómo pensaba el crío, o al menos lo intuía; Isshin había actuado de la misma forma, mil veces, sin que se lo pidiese, por él.

—A ver, vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas —ironizó—, para hacer esto por otra persona, tiene que ser por alguien que aprecias o tienes en consideración, quizás porque le debías un favor y te sentiste en la obligación —era un procedimiento típico de un Kurosaki—, dado que eres nuevo aquí dudo mucho que te juegues de esa forma por tus compañeros —arqueó las cejas—, salvo por uno.

—S-señor, Uryuu no tiene nada que ver…

—Todos los caminos nos llevan a él —asintió. — Ahora vete.

—¿Me… me suspenderá?

—Vete —reiteró entre dientes.

El joven dio la vuelta y se marchó, vestido ya para irse a casa. Vio que Uryuu pasaba a su lado, rumbo a la oficina de su padre. Trató de frenarlo para decirle unas palabras, pero el Quincy no le dio tiempo alegando que estaba apurado, se lo notaba nervioso, siempre se ponía así cuando era citado por su padre. Sin más opciones salió del hospital encaminándose a su casa.

¿Había sido estúpido de su parte? Sin dudas, lo que más le perturbaba era preguntarse porqué lo había hecho.

Quizás a veces no hace falta tener una razón para realizar un gesto de ese tipo, Ichigo muchas veces no las tenía; era su naturaleza ser desinteresado.

Suponía que Uryuu en su lugar la tendría, injustamente, mucho peor, sólo por cargar con un estigma del que no era responsable.

Cuando le contó a su padre lo sucedido creyó que le reprocharía, que le diría que no estaba en la secundaria y que eso incluso podía costarle la matricula, que dejase de hacerse el héroe porque la Guerra de Invierno había terminado hacia años, pero le palmeó la espalda y le susurró un "_Has hecho bien, hijo_". Eso lo confortó (y lo hizo sentirse menos idiota por arriesgarse así).

Al otro día la novedad le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, fue Orihime quien le contó. Lo había suspendido por dos semanas y Ryuuken labró un acta en su contra, eso le pareció demasiado duro, no era necesario tanto, un error lo tiene cualquiera y si bien había sido grave la situación ameritaba actuar con presteza.

No había nada que Ichigo pudiese hacer al respecto, así que no se torturó de más con el asunto.

…

Ya había pasado un mes, llevándose consigo el invierno; siempre le traía recuerdos esa época del año. Para ese entonces Uryuu había cumplido con las dos semanas y se encontraba de nuevo _"a bordo del barco_", Ichigo notó cierta aspereza las pocas veces que le oía hablar de Ryuuken pero no fue hasta que los vio "_interactuando_" que comprendió con claridad la situación de padre e hijo.

No se hablaban, hacían de cuenta que el otro no existía, de hecho lo usaban a él como medio de comunicación.

—Kurosaki, puedes decirle al señor director que el paciente de la tres SÍ tiene seguro medico, y que si no quiere realizarle la operación porque es un jodido tacaño, que entonces vaya él a decírselo porque yo no pienso hacerme cargo de sus tacañerías.

El aludido miró el semblante iracundo del director, no muy seguro de querer hablarle en esas circunstancias.

—Señor, Uryuu dice que…

—Dile —lo interrumpió—que el seguro medico no cubre ese tipo de intervenciones que suelen ser muy caras; de mi bolsillo no va a salir porque si tendría que hacerlo con todo paciente que se apersona sin seguro estaría quebrado, y que recuerde que tuvo una buena vida gracias a mí y a mi tacañería.

—Ok —murmuró Ichigo, incómodo. Ishida hijo no los miraba, simulaba prestarle más atención a la planilla que ya había llenado pero continuaba garabateando.

—Uryuu tu padre —pero se censuró de golpe—¡Dios, no soporto más esto!

—Ya lo escuché Kurosaki —el pelinegro dejó la planilla de malos modos sobre el buró y se marchó rumbo al cuarto del dichoso paciente a explicarle el porqué le negaban gratuitamente el procedimiento quirúrgico.

Ryuuken se fue por donde había llegado y el shinigami se quedó en el medio con esa sensación agobiante en el pecho. Orihime se acercó a él aguantando la risa y le dedicó una mirada empática.

—Uryuu está muy enojado con él.

—Me doy cuenta —suspiró.

—Y en parte tiene razón, el directo es muy duro con él…

—Bueno, es el hijo —trató de excusarlo, sin tener ninguna necesidad de hacerlo—, es complicado para los dos.

—Qué mal —meditó ella, algo apenada por la circunstancia—, para colmo la semana que viene es el cumpleaños del señor Ishida. —suponía que para ese entonces la bronca no se le iba a pasar a Uryuu.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó con sorpresa, aunque no debería causarle azoro ya que es normal para un ser humano cumplir años—¿Cuándo?

—El catorce —asintió, quedaban cuatro días—, Uryuu me dijo que no le gusta que lo saluden —negó con efusividad, más vale prevenirlo por si se le ocurría hacerlo.

—Qué amargo.

—Me contó que todos los años el único que lo saluda y le lleva una torta es él —argumentó ella—, porque el señor Ishida dice que es hipócrita que la gente a la que no le agrada lo salude por su cumpleaños.

Es decir, se entendía el punto, nadie festejaba la existencia de Ryuuken si era la materialización de la peor pesadilla laboral, aunque debían reconocer que desde la llegada de Ichigo toda esa mala onda iba apuntada a él aligerándoles el peso a los demás facultativos. Había encontrado con quien tomar satisfacción.

—Pero si Uryuu está enojado con él…

Inoue dejó la oración a medio formar, Kurosaki también lo veía de la misma manera, la pasaría solo, como nunca antes. Podía ver en los ojos de ambos Ishida que, pese a todo, se estimaban, y que la situación les dolía por igual. Había prometido no meterse, pero maldita sea su necesidad de hacerlo.

—Sabes mucho de los Ishida —reparó el sustituto como una revelación tardía.

—¿Eh? —la chica se mostró turbada por esa apreciación, con cierto nerviosismo in disimulable fue en busca de la planilla por la cual había ido—Tengo tanto trabajo con Itô-chan —murmuró ella, riendo apenas—, se confunde las planillas y los doctores viven retándola.

Kurosaki la miró entre ojos; ¿por qué esquivaba sus palabras? Dejó el asunto ahí, demasiados ya tenía en la cabeza como para sumarle uno más. Puso en marcha los huesos para volver al trabajo, si Ryuuken lo veía muy cómodo con la espalda recargada contra la barra no dudaría en cargarlo de trabajo obsoleto e innecesario; le encantaba hacerlo ir de una punta del hospital a la otra por nimiedades.

…

Intentó no pensar al respecto, pero cuanto más lo intentaba menos lo lograba y más pensaba. Los días pasaron sin que hubiesen mejoras en la relación extraña que padre e hijo mantenían y, ya para el trece, los ánimos seguían caldeados. Se lo notaba a Ryuuken de muy mal humor.

—Kurosaki, mi padre viene hacia aquí —le advirtió dándole chance a escapar.

Antes de desaparecer, volteó para consultar.

—¿Sigues sin hablarle?

—Sí, Kurosaki —respondió hastiado observando el cajón de la medicación en busca de dilatadores.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir así? Digo, mañana…

—Toda la vida —contestó de mal talante—, no pienso hablarle nunca más.

Kurosaki advirtió que el ascensor estaba llegando así que dejó la conversación ahí bajando con premura las escaleras. Estuvieron todo el día así, jugando al juego del gato y el ratón. Todos ya le había advertido que Ryuuken preguntaba por él, pero Kurosaki hasta la última hora había escapado con creces de él, se estaba volviendo habilidoso y ya conocía muy bien el hospital, así que encontrar vías de escapes no le resultaba tan difícil como en los primeros días.

Una falsa seguridad lo embargó, quedaba una hora para irse a casa y Ryuuken todavía no había dado con él, fue hacia la zona de internación femenina de donde había sido llamado, pero se quedó a medio pasillo al ver a Ryuuken en la otra punta, por fortuna el señor Kobayashi lo distrajo lo necesario; misma secuencia que semanas atrás: a la izquierda una pared, a la derecha uno de los armarios de limpieza. Volver sobre sus pasos sin correr no podría, y correr dejaba por sentado que estaba huyendo de él. Abrió la puerta sin imaginar con lo que iba a encontrarse, pero no era momento para asombrarse si no para actuar.

Orihime se desprendió de los labios de Ishida acomodándose la ropa, mientras que el Quincy reprochó tamaña invasión:

—¡Kurosaki!

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí? —era tan evidente. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Orihime hablaba por sí solo.

—¡¿Tú qué haces aquí? —contraataco Uryuu.

El shinigami lo silenció señalando la puerta. El reducido espacio podía cobijar a una persona, dos como mucho, pero siendo tres terminaron pegados hombro con hombro, Ichigo en el medio de la —evidente— pareja. Miró a uno y luego a otro, tratando de susurrar:

—¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

—Es que… —musitó Inoue sintiéndose algo apenada por mostrar desconfianza—ya sabes, Uryuu es el hijo del director, no queríamos que…

Silenció, unos pasos frente a la puerta del armario los llevó a hacerse hacia atrás por reflejo, logrando que, por tan torpe y apresurado movimiento, los estantes temblasen haciendo peligrar el contenido de los mismos. Una lata de cera cayó en la cabeza del shinigami haciéndole marear, profesó un cerrado quejido de dolor para no develar su paradero y, para cuando la puerta fue abierta, los tres tragaron grueso.

—Oh, vaya sorpresa, los Tres Mosqueteros —pronunció Ryuuken—, ahora tienes compañeros de correrías Kurosaki —comentó con fingida cortesía—, ya no estarás tan solo en los armarios.

Uryuu elevó un dedo tratando de explicar lo inexplicable, pero al no encontrar nada convincente que lo justificase, lo bajó y guardó silencio. El director apartó al shinigami tomándolo de la solapa de su ambo celeste acotando:

—Sería bueno, señorita Inoue —no olvidaba que con su hijo no hablaba—que algún día venga a cenar con nosotros.

—S-sí —asintió ella—, encantada.

Le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Uryuu y llevándoselo a Ichigo a rastras se marchó. Al final, tanto escapó del señor Ishida, éste lo había encontrado justo a última hora, y por ello debía quedarse después de turno a terminar la tarea que le había sido encomendada, nada más que papeleo aburrido. Sin dudas lo odiaba.

…

Esa noche volvió a casa tarde y aprovechando que sus hermanas no estaban intentó averiguar que razones tenía Ryuuken para detestarlo tanto. Algo tuvo que haberle hecho su padre, no podía ser simple rivalidad. Isshin alegó que cuando eran estudiantes él le ayudó muchas veces logrando cabrearlo por eso, y le recalcó que a un Ishida no le gusta recibir ayuda, siempre quieren lograr sus éxitos por cuenta propia. Incluso, siendo shinigami y Quincy, en una ocasión le salvó la vida.

—Igual, creo que en realidad —meditó con seriedad—, debe ser despecho.

—¿Eh? —Ichigo se desencajó; la risa de su padre no ayudaba en hacerle entender.

—Puedes usar eso en su contra si te sigue molestando —él estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, Ichigo le contaba sus desventuras en el hospital.

—¿Qué cosa? No puede ser sí… —iba a decir "_si tiene un hijo_" pero bien sabía que eso no era pretexto válido para negar lo que su padre trataba de decir—¿De verdad él es…?

—No sé si es gay pero… cuando me casé con Masaki le rompí el corazón y él… empezó a tratarme así, con distancia. —Arqueó las cejas—Así que ya tienes con qué amenazarlo para que te deje en paz.

—No haré algo así —chistó.

—Lo sé —rió con mesura, él no lo había hecho en su momento suponía que Ichigo tampoco caería en las mismas.

—Entonces es verdad —asintió el shinigami sustituto—, es tú culpa —frunció la frente.

Isshin rompió en carcajadas. Lidiar con Ishida nunca era fácil, a él le costó encontrarle la vuelta, por eso le aconsejó:

—Aunque aparente ser un ogro, ya sabes… —argumentó—perro viejo que ladra no muerde.

—Pues a mí me ha tirado unos cuantos tarascones —eso sonó muy raro en el contexto de la conversación, por eso acotó con torpeza y sin necesidad—en sentido metafórico, por lo de perro, no quiero decir que… —silenció, había que saber en qué momento callarse y en qué momento hablar.

—Él es de aparentar mucho —afirmó convencido—, pero detrás de esa dura fachada en realidad se esconde una persona muy temerosa e insegura. Si le das un par de gritos, verás cómo se aplaca.

—Es mi jefe —musitó entre dientes.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Es lo de menos Ichigo, hay que aprender a sacar el mejor provecho de las relaciones, además si sigues así no durarás ni un año.

—Eso es lo que él pretende, que yo me canse.

—No le des con el gusto, entonces.

No era tan fácil como lo pintaba Isshin, pero lo cierto es que Kurosaki hijo no quería dejar de trabajar en el lugar, no sólo porque se sentía cómodo —exceptuando el factor Ryuuken— o porque había congeniado bien con sus compañeros, renunciar e ir a trabajar a otro hospital significaba mudarse y dejar Karakura. Además debía aceptar que el señor Ishida no era mala persona, sólo un amargo, pero no _malo_ en verdad.

…

Al otro día llegó al hospital con las palabras de su padre en la cabeza y la ligera sensación de que, si antes creía que era una tortura el trato del director, ese día sería un viaje al inframundo. No obstante, cuando se lo cruzó a media mañana, Ryuuken pasó a su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente; incluso no parecía malhumorado, en cambio lo advertía ¿triste? Lo que fuese, no lo atormentó más de lo usual, incluso cuando le hablaba, sus palabras parecían no contener la misma dureza y sarcasmo habituales, como si lo hiciese por mero protocolo.

Por todo eso al mediodía buscó a Orihime para preguntarle si a Uryuu el enojo se le había pasado, pero era tan evidente que no y, mientras almorzaban, atosigaron al Quincy entre los dos para que fuese a darle el feliz cumpleaños, no obstante Uryuu se mantuvo firme.

—Primero que me pida perdón por todo lo que me dijo —no, no le molestaba la sanción, ni que le hubiese elevado una nota manchándole el expediente.

—Ya, entiéndelo, para él tampoco es fácil —argumentó Kurosaki.

—Ah, ¿y es mi culpa que él no pueda resolver sus problemas existenciales? —chistó cruzándose de brazos—No pido mucho, ni siquiera su reconocimiento —mintió, riendo con falsedad—, hace años que dejé de buscar su aprobación pero… —caviló al respecto—sólo que me deje hacer mi trabajo, que sé que lo hago bien. No me sirve que esté resaltando mis errores ante todos.

—Lo hace porque no puede ser condescendiente contigo sin que hayan consecuencias.

—Eso —Ichigo secundó las palabras de Orihime—, piensa que si te deja pasar los errores todo el mundo caerá sobre ti. Imagina lo que sería esto.

—Bueno —meditó al respecto—, pero que se mesure un poco. Por otro lado ¿pueden dejarme comer en paz? —solicitó hastiado por el atosigamiento de los dos.

Bien, Uryuu seguía cabreado al respecto y en apariencias seguiría cabreado por mucho tiempo más.

El día pasaba con lentitud, no pudo concentrarse demasiado en el trabajo, las palabras de su padre, la postura de Uryuu, pero aun más el semblante del director, le hacían reflexionar al respecto por mucho que intentase desentenderse del tema.

Se sentía extraño, que Ryuuken no estuviese tras él atormentándolo. Acaso ¿lo extrañaba? Masoquista reconocer que añoraba ese trato, pero lo cierto es que Ichigo funcionaba mejor bajo presión, no tener esa cuota de antipatía lo sumergía en un letargo difícil de solventar. La situación comenzó a desesperarlo, tanto, que era él quien buscaba a Ishida para ver si su mera presencia, como siempre ocurría, lo alentaba —aunque fuese un poco— a tratarlo como siempre.

—Señor Ishida ¿me buscaba? —mintió el shinigami. El mentado dio la vuelta cediéndole los papeles a una enfermera.

—No ¿para qué? Ver tu cara me da una úlcera.

Ichigo sintió que iba a llorar de emoción, al menos la cuota diaria de hostilidad por parte del director ya la había recibido. Eso le sirvió para trabajar con ganas lo que le quedaba de la tarde pero luego esa sensación se disipó, dando lugar a la anterior, a esa que lo sumergía en reflexiones, pesares y un aturdimiento particular. Buscó a Uryuu para hacerle una consulta respecto a los gustos de Ryuuken; quizás era idiota y precipitado de su parte pero llegó a la conclusión de que por intentarlo no perdía nada. A veces las personas necesitan de una bofetada virtual para caer en la cuenta de que por mucho que se pregone autosuficiencia a veces se necesitan de las personas, aunque esta se tratase de un desconocido, o de un conocido indeseable como lo podía ser Ichigo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer =). El próximo capítulo es el último, hasta entonces._

_17 de julio de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	3. Capítulo 3

A veces cuando uno quiere impresionar o caerle bien a otra persona, es capaz de llegar a extremos inimaginables. Bueno, se trataba de su jefe, así que podía tener ese desliz y justificar el gastarse casi medio sueldo en una botella de vino, imitación burda del Château Lafitte.  
Desde ya que no le importaban las apariencias, ni siquiera convertirse en el lame botas de Ryuuken y ganar una buena posición dentro del hospital; es que lo había visto, durante todo el día, con ese semblante tan apagado, que en el momento de descanso acaparó a Uryuu para preguntarle que podía regalarle a su padre. Pasada la sorpresa de ver que en verdad Ichigo quería saber qué podía obsequiarle, Ishida hijo musitó la marca del vino, sin imaginar que Ichigo fuese en verdad capaz —y coherente— de comprárselo.

Kurosaki suponía que el director no iba a recibir demasiados halagos y regalos, no con el hijo tan enfurecido, el único con el coraje suficiente para acercársele.

Eso adivinó Ryuuken cuando lo vio en la oficina con el vino como obsequio.

—Sé que no le gusta que lo saluden los desconocidos pero…

—Pero pensaste que un tipo como yo iba a pasar el día de su cumpleaños solo, rodeado de botellas de licor, cigarrillos y con mujeres de dudosa reputación.

—N-no, en absoluto —titubeó, pero Ishida lo descubrió.

—No estabas tan errado —admitió sin inmutarse, encendió el cigarrillo tomando asiento. —Supongo que Uryuu… —musitó mirando la botella—debe haberte dicho —lanzó una risita muy interna—, se nota que no me conoce ni una pizca.

Kurosaki frunció la frente, ¡con lo que le había costado el condenado vino ahora se enteraba que no le agradaba!

—La imitación del Château d'Yquem es mejor que el Lafitte.

—Bueno pero —tragó saliva, tratando de mantener la calma—, no importa la etiqueta si no el contenido.

—¿Estás haciendo una analogía Kurosaki? —cuestionó con un gesto de extrañeza por demás gracioso—porque te digo, eres patético.

—Está bien —prorrumpió saturado, y lo soltó—: al menos Uryuu lo intenta, pero parece ser que usted nunca se da cuenta. No logra ver que es usted quien no le permite acercarse para conocerlo mejor y poder decirme que condenada marca de vino es la que le gusta.

—Oh, ahora eres un Bucay —ironizó al borde de la risa o la lágrima—El mundo ya tiene suficiente con uno Kurosaki, por favor.

—¿Le gusta hacer de malo?

—¿Eh? —con esa pregunta se desencajó, arqueó una ceja dándole una fuerte calada al cigarrillo.

—Que si le gusta hacer el papel de malo, porque déjeme decirle que le sale muy bien.

—No hago el papel de malo, cumplo con mi papel, nada más. Soy el director y…

—Lo sé… —asintió—sé que para usted es difícil, ya se lo dije—remarcó—, sé que no le resulta fácil comprobar que el mejor interno en todo el hospital es su propio hijo. Debe ser espantoso no poder felicitarlo delante de todos cuando en verdad se lo merece, que es siempre, porque hace su trabajo a la perfección —elevó un hombro, sonriendo—, él siempre fue así, perfeccionista en todo.

Ryuuken silenció, lo miró entre cejas, como si estuviese analizando algo muy complicado. Kurosaki no supo que postura adoptar, ese tipo seguía poniéndole nervioso.

—Me alegra que al menos tú puedas verlo —murmuró muy bajo, casi como si se tratase de un pensamiento, aunque Ichigo de igual modo pudo oírlo—, lástima que Uryuu ni se dé por enterado, tan inteligente que es —satirizó.

—Porque de cierta manera es igual a usted —analizó con calma, tomando asiento frente al director.

—Oh, Dios Kurosaki, no te acomodes por favor —se frotó la sien, guardaba esperanzas de que se marchase pero dado el gesto del sustituto tenía para rato. Hasta en eso le recordaba a Isshin.

—Los dos están muy ocupados en ocupar su papel —continuó ajeno al rictus de hartazgo que profesaba el mayor—, el de padre e hijo enemistados. ¡Dios! Son lo único que tienen, los dos… y hoy, que supuestamente tendrían que estar juntos… —silenció, de repente cayó en la cuenta de que Ryuuken estaba ¿sonriendo? Más bien aguantaba la risa, porque estaba que se moría—¿Qué? —cuestionó molesto, sin saber bien por qué lo estaba, quizás porque sentía esa mueca como una burla.

—_Déjà vu_.

—¿Eh? —ahora el desencajado era él.

—Nada —negó, poniéndose de pie para luego tomar la botella e ir hasta un pequeño armario.

Ichigo silenció y, mientras lo veía descorchando el vino, caviló respecto a las palabras profesadas. Un pensamiento se arremolinó en su cabeza, necesitaba saberlo pero fue Ryuuken quien lo reveló:

—Tu padre solía decirme lo mismo o cosas parecidas —negó, algo risueño, dándole la espalda sirviendo el contenido del vino en dos vasos—¿y sabes qué le decía yo?

—No, ¿qué? —preguntó curioso, algo emocionado por ver que Ishida padre poco a poco se abría a él.

—Vete bien a la mierda Kurosaki y métete en tus asuntos —volteó con ambas copas ofreciéndole una al joven—, eso le decía.

Ichigo suspiró decepcionado y aceptó el trago sin prestarle demasiada atención, ni al contenido ni al hecho de que Ryuuken sí le estaba cediendo lugar. Que todavía siguiese allí debía darle la pauta de lo mucho que Ishida necesitaba compañía en ese día.

—¿Y sabes qué más le decía?

—No —esta vez lo preguntó con desconfianza, desganado, sin ánimos de conocer la respuesta—¿qué?

—Tú hablas de mi hijo, pero ¿sabes qué? —apuntó con un dedo a la nada, dándole un sorbo al contenido del vaso—el tuyo va a ser marica.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, para más tarde abrirlos con un gesto de infinita saciedad. Que inmaduros pueden ser a veces los adultos. Parecía proporcional: cuando más viejos más infantiles.

—¿Se supone que ser gay es alguna enfermedad, algo grave, algo de lo que un padre tendría que lamentarse?

—Dije marica, no gay. Hay una diferencia entre ser gay y ser marica.

Kurosaki entrecerró los ojos, ¿a qué se refería puntualmente? Algo raro había en esas palabras, más teniendo en cuenta lo que su padre le había confesado respecto al rechazo. Volvió en sí reparando como el doctor se servía otra vez, recordó ahí su vaso y probó el vino. Era delicioso, pese a no ser un versado de vinos lo encontraba dulce y exquisito. Aunque, siendo sincero, no justificaba el precio.

—No desmentiste lo de ser gay —reparó Ryuuken, perspicaz. —¿Has visto mis dotes adivinatorias? Pronostico el futuro.

—Usted no puede ni pronosticar el clima —contraatacó ofendido—, si no es capaz de ver algo tan básico y cotidiano como el esfuerzo que realiza Uryuu y lo mucho que necesita que reconozca sus logros.

—Otra vez con lo mismo —suspiró, luego espetó con saturación—: Tú mismo lo dijiste, no puedo acariciarle la cabeza y decirle "buen chico".

—No es un perro.

—Da igual —naturalizó. —Eso no quiere decir que no lo vea competente, ni niego que es bueno en todo lo que se propone hacer, sea costura, medicina e incluso despreciarme.

—No digo que lo haga delante de todos, sólo que lo reconozca, aunque sea a solas —propuso—por carta, mail, mensaje de texto, teléfono o paloma mensajera.

—¿Zeppelín?

—Zeppelín incluso o hasta una avioneta con una pancarta —le siguió el juego, comprendía que al hacerlo lograba dar con respuestas más satisfactorias.

—Ni siquiera es capaz de saludarme por mi cumpleaños ¿y debo felicitarlo? ¿por qué? ¿por ser un mal hijo?

—No mezcle las cosas.

—Eso me recuerda —observó el contenido de su vaso—, no debería estar tomando esto después de haber bebido la botella de sake que me trajo Kobayashi —le restó importancia acabando el contenido de un trago.

—Él es un buen profesional.

—¿Kobayashi?

—Sabe bien que hablo de Uryuu.

—De verdad Kurosaki —una risa se le escapó—, voy a empezar a creer que estás enamorado de mi hijo.

Algo en los ojos del muchacho le llevó a callar y esconder esa sonrisa de sentida victoria que pugnaba por salir. Era tan exótico para Ichigo verlo con esa mueca en los labios, pero podía echarle la culpa al alcohol, a la situación o al hecho de tener que enfrentar todo eso que Kurosaki le estaba haciendo ver a la fuerza.

—No me mire así, no lo estoy —bajó la vista al suelo—, lo estaba cuando éramos adolescentes. —Vio como Ryuuken lo señalaba con un dedo, boquiabierto—¿Qué? Usted no puede decir nada.

El doctor se hizo hacia atrás, azorado con esas palabras, pero luego enfureció:

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, imberbe?

—Ey, no me insulte, porque yo no le estoy insultando —solicitó con calma y un sentido gusto de revancha.

—Imberbe no es un insulto.

—Uryuu no la tiene fácil, le cuesta —trató de retomar—, se esfuerza precisamente porque sabe que el lugar que le tocó es complicado. Ser el hijo del director, ser SU hijo —remarcó—no es fácil.

—Fue tu padre ¿no?

—¿Eh? —Ichigo se sorprendió con esas palabras salidas de contexto.

—¿Qué te contó de nosotros el desgraciado de tu padre?

—¿Usted me escucha cuando le hablo? Le estoy diciendo que Uryuu…

—¡¿Ese cerdo qué te dijo? —exigió poniéndose de pie para golpear con los nudillos la mesa y quedarse así, encorvado y con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

—Nada importante.

—Sé que te dijo —asintió reiteradas veces—pero déjame decirte que las cosas no fueron como tu padre te debe haber contado, no —rió con ironía—él tiene su versión de las cosas.

—En verdad… —iba a decir que no le había contado mucho, pero Ryuuken estaba fuera de sí y no le permitía hablar.

—En mi versión yo estaba borracho y él se aprovechó de mí. Siempre se la dio de hetero pero esa noche el vibrador terminó en…

Ichigo abrió grande los ojos y se puso de pie soltando, desesperado, un:

—¡Dios! Creo que no quiero escuchar, en verdad, él no me contó mucho…

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada, que usted estaba enamorado de él pero… que lo rechazó.

—Tsk —buscó los cigarrillos revolviendo los papeles sobre el escritorio. —Siempre creyéndose la gran cosa ese gordo desgraciado… Yo, enamorado de él. Ja, cuéntate un chiste cuando tengas tiempo, Kurosaki.

—Bueno, "_¿cómo sabe si un superhéroe es gay? Porque su…_"

—Estaba siendo sarcástico —lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Ah! la dichosa cajetilla, dio con ella y prendió uno como si se tratase de tranquilizante puro.

—¿No quiere escuchar como sigue? Es bueno.

—No —fue tajante. —Ahora, ¿puedes irte?, porque honestamente Kurosaki, me enfadas tanto que temo hacerme daño a mí mismo*.

No obstante, el obstinado chico permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar y con el ceño fruncido, luego de unos segundos, cuestionó harto de retomar siempre en el mismo punto y no avanzar:

—¿Qué va a hacer con Uryuu?

—Y —simuló reflexionar al respecto—ya es demasiado tarde para devolverlo o decirle a la madre que no me haré cargo…

—No sea cretino —esa palabra logró hacer que Ryuuken reparase con dureza en él.

—¿Qué dijiste Kurosaki?

—Cretino —repitió con más seguridad—, es lo que usted es, un cretino. Uryuu no merecía esa nota, sabe bien que fui yo el que cambió la planilla.

—Y te agradecería que no volvieses a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso. Ni siquiera por mi hijo.

—No quería que a Uryuu…

—_Blablabla_, Uryuu, _blablabla_ ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? Dios ¿Cuándo te vas a casar con él? Te diría que le avises nada más, para que invite a Inoue a la boda.

—Usted es un inmaduro —reparó con desprecio. —La verdad es que en la Guerra de Invierno no logré conocerlo bien y siempre lo vi como un tipo serio, pero ahora compruebo que es un inmaduro.

—Me encanta ver lo mucho que ya nos conocemos, Kurosaki. Llevas menos de una hora aquí y ya puedes hacer un juicio de mi persona.

—Prométame que hará desaparecer esa nota, y que le hará ver a Uryuu que está orgulloso de él.

—Prometo —aseguró—romperte el culo a patadas si no te vas de aquí en los próximos cinco segundos.

—No —se plantó firme, estaba jugado con fuego, no comprendía que estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—¿No? —investigó con curiosidad—¿Quieres entonces que te rompa el culo? —sonrió apenas, de manera casi imperceptible y de medio lado —, a patadas, digo —aclaró.

—¿La verdad? Creí que era un buen tipo, que merecía una oportunidad.

—No sabes, Kurosaki, lo mucho que ansiaba que TÚ me dieras una oportunidad —ironizó—todas las noches me acostaba pensando en eso y rezándole al niñito Jesús, en quien no creo, por una chance.

—¿Y sabe qué? Creo que usa la ironía porque… —no sabía qué demonios decir, así que soltó todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta y pugnaba por salir—porque es un maldito cobarde que no sabe decir las cosas de otra forma; porque en la ironía se escuda para decir verdades. Ni siquiera es capaz de agradecer un regalo —señaló el vino vacío sobre el escritorio.

—Es suficiente —extendió un brazo y señaló la puerta—, tú agradece que no te despida como mínimo, ya que tendría que matarte.

—¡No! ¡Me va oír! —le gritó, quitándose ese gran peso con el cual cargaba desde que había comenzado a trabajar bajo el yugo de ese hombre. —¡Por que no tiene ningún derecho de tratarnos así! ¡Ni Uryuu lo merece, ni los demás internos! ¡Ni yo; por mucho que le recuerde a mi padre NO lo soy!

Ryuuken pestañeó azorado, se acercó con calma hasta Ichigo y, situando su rostro muy cerca del suyo para intimidarlo, inquirió:

—¿Me estás gritando? ¿A mí?

—¡Por si no se da cuenta pedazo de Quincy engreído! —Kurosaki no reculó, podía sentir el reiatsu asesino del otro y el cálido aliento chocar contra el suyo.

—Me excita —remarcó con fastidio, como si le importunase el detalle; lo atrapó por la nuca sintiéndolo estremecerse y le arrebató un violento y fugaz beso—, quítate los pantalones.

—¿Q-qué?

—¡Que te quites los pantalones, ya! —exigió tan autoritario que hasta el shinigami más excelso hubiese rendido pleitesía ante él.  
—S-sí señor.

Ahí Kurosaki entendió a lo que se refería su padre con pegarle uno o dos gritos a Ryuuken para calmarlo. Vaya que había funcionado, y ahora se encontraba despojado de sus pantalones con el Quincy observándolo sin reparos.

Las comparaciones siempre son odiosas.

—Tienes a quien salir.

—Por Dios, ¿podríamos evitar hablar de mi padre en un momento como éste?

—¿Y quién hablaba de tu padre? —preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos—me refería a tu madre.

—¡¿Qué?  
—Es broma —dijo de una manera tan seria que no daba lugar a posibles risas. Se acercó al escritorio y barrió todo lo que había sobre él, acto seguido tomó a Ichigo con brusquedad de un brazo y, manipulándolo como un muñeco de trapo, lo arrojó sobre el mueble.

Le haría pagar todas y cada una, se desquitaría con él, borraría el pasado de una buena vez. Sometería al hijo del hombre que una vez había querido al borde de la obsesión, creyendo que se trataba sólo de venganza, sin caer en la cuenta de que por tenerlo a Ichigo gimiendo boca abajo no lograría eso, si no mucho más.

Porque Kurosaki (tanto padre como hijo, comprendía en el presente) le hacían sentirse vivo de verdad, aunque fuese gracias a la ira que le nacía por momentos conocer la mera existencia de ellos, o a la adrenalina que lo colmaba cuando la excitación alcanzaba su punto más alto.

No le costó mucho darse cuenta de lo que Ichigo tanto le había recalcado… era obvio que él no era Isshin; gracias a Buda. Lo supo desde siempre, que Ichigo era una versión mejorado de ese shinigami viejo. Más joven, más sabio, más hermoso y con un corazón diez veces más grande que el de Isshin. De hecho, con más capacidad para tolerar su carácter, su cinismo y el desdén implícito hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Ichigo era un masoquista, en el fondo todo eso le encantaba, tal vez porque sabía que detrás de toda esa fachada se escondía un tipo que lo único que buscaba, al igual que todos, era un poco de calor, un poco de afecto y comprensión.

Durante muchos años Ryuuken creyó que había perdido el corazón, que lo había dejado olvidado o abandonado en algún sitio, pero ahora lo sentía latir con fuerza dentro de él. No, no era amor, no se trataba de algo tan cursi e quimérico como eso… sólo que ahora, con Kurosaki hijo inmerso en su vida, se sentía un poco más lleno.

Ese vacío, que en un pasado se había instalado en él, acrecentaba la soledad; era como morir día a día, ser un vegetal viviente. Ichigo le venía a recordar que la llama no estaba extinta, que todavía podía despertar deseos en otro ser, que todavía era atractivo a los ojos de alguien. Se sentía tan viejo, no sólo por fuera, peor aún: por dentro; así que lograr los elogios de alguien tan joven como el shinigami sustituto alimentaba su ego; e Ichigo adoraba alimentárselo, porque, debía ser sincero: Uryuu no le llegaba ni a los talones en cuanto a belleza, erotismo y pericia. Le faltaban muchos años para eso.

…

Inoue sonrió con candor, se lo notaba al shinigami sustituto de muy buen humor. En cuanto Ichigo dejó el paciente que estaba atendiendo, ella se acercó con calma hacia él, notando que cantaba muy por lo bajo:

—Like a virgin, touch for the…

—Se te ve contento.

—Oh, Inoue.

—¡Adivina! —prorrumpió ella sin poder contenerse.

—Pues —entrecerró los ojos tratando de hacerlo—, ganaste la lotería; Uryuu te pidió matrimonio; una nave espacial aterrizó en Karakura.

—Ey, ¿cómo sabes que Uryuu me preguntó eso? —abrió grande los ojos—¿te contó? Me obligó a jurarle que no le diríamos a nadie antes que a Ryuuken.

—¿Has visto? Todo un adivino —se jactó, para luego reparar en lo que le decía—¡Tú y Uryuu se van a casar!

—Agradecería que no lo grites en todo el hospital —solicitó entre dientes con una sonrisita falsa.

—Lo siento, es que… me tomó por sorpresa.

—Pero de aquí a dos años.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque un casamiento es algo que necesita de mucho tiempo —argumentó ella, radiante de felicidad. —Igual ya estamos comprometidos.

—Qué bueno… —no supo qué decir, le parecía muy precipitado ¿hacia cuanto que estaban de novios?

—¡Cierto! Te lo diré —lo apuntó con un dedo—aunque no eres malo adivinando —analizó con seriedad. —Ishida-san hizo desaparecer la nota que le había hecho a Uryuu, y adivina lo mejor…

—Prefiero no hacerlo, me daría miedo atinarle otra vez.

—Hoy Uryuu le ha vuelto a hablar —explicó con felicidad—, le dijo "_hola, señor_" —simuló una voz más gruesa.

—Es un paso.

—¡Un gran paso! —remarcó ella con emoción.

—Sí, quizás con suerte para cuando se casen —susurró la palabra prohibida—se les pase un poco el enojo y el señor Ishida vaya a la ceremonia —al ver el semblante entristecido de su amiga acotó con premura—: es un chiste.

Inoue pensé en reprocharle el bromear con algo que para ella era muy importante pero Itou apareció casi corriendo y se la llevó. Ichigo dejó escapar una sonrisita y se apoyó en el buró analizando las palabras de su amiga. Bien, había sido un gran paso para padre e hijo, pudo haber seguido rumiando al respecto de no ser por la voz del director sacándolo de su irrealidad:

—Kurosaki, cuando vuelva del país de los sueños en donde es el héroe que salva el día, agradecería que me informase si ya terminó con sus pre-rondas, y que me dijese porque el paciente de la cama dieciocho todavía sigue aquí.

—Sí, señor, enseguida las termino —se incorporó de golpe y borró de un plumazo la sonrisita que ostentaba.

—Ya está —sentenció una voz a espaldas de ambos—, le di el alta al paciente de la dieciocho, convencí al de la tres para quedarse al menos veinticuatro horas más y… —meditó las palabras a emplear—necesito ayuda con una paciente embarazada de ocho meses —bajó apenas la vista, por un instante, como si estuviese avergonzado de tener que demostrar que necesitaba ayuda—, no sé qué medicación darle y se queja de dolor abdominal. Los estudios los tengo aquí…

Ryuuken tardó en reaccionar, como si de repente su hijo fuese un desconocido, parpadeó y tomó la planilla, garabateando en ella, luego, casi en un susurro, pronunció:

—Muy bien Uryuu —se la entregó y dio la vuelta para marcharse, sin mirarlo.

Advirtió un intento de sonrisa en los labios del Ishida menor, entonces Ichigo se encontró en uno de esos momentos incómodos en los que no se sabe qué decir para cortar el silencio, no obstante fue el director quien los salvó de esa:

—Ah, Kurosaki —elevó un dedo y, con tono firme pero sereno, acotó—al término de tu turno te quiero en mi oficina.

Ichigo guardó compostura, después de lo sucedido habían prometido no ser evidentes, si es que volvía a ver una segunda vez, y aunque Ryuuken manifestó que sólo sucedería en sus sueños húmedos, pudo advertir que volvería a pasar… Oh, sí, una y mil veces más. Ishida-san lo necesitaba.

—Está más tranquilo —murmuró Uryuu distrayéndolo.

—¿Eh?

—Mi papá, está más relajado —reiteró—, incluso escuché algunos comentarios, como que finalmente la había puesto… Ha dejado de hacer llorar a la gente, era su especialidad.

—Pues… —el shinigami tragó saliva, no era bueno para salir de esas encrucijadas.

—Me pregunto si es verdad… digo, si estará con alguien —caviló el Quincy, reflexionando hondamente—, quizás sí, tal vez conoció a alguien aunque… se la pasa todo el día aquí y con el carácter que tiene —frenó su monologo, se había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta y frente a alguien que, creía, no le interesaba todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Oh, mi beep está sonando —dijo con emoción, Ishida lo miró con extrañeza.

—Sí, que alegría, el beep está sonando —ironizó negando con la cabeza—, eres tan raro Kurosaki.

—Trabajo, me voy —nunca ese aparatito le había parecido tan maravilloso.

Salvado por la campana se alejó del Quincy y al terminar su turno se encaminó a la oficina del director tratando de disimular la sonrisa, pero ya para cuando ingresó, resoluto y con confianza, la mueca en sus labios era por demás evidente. Ryuuken, de pie y sirviéndose un trago, lo observó con calma tomando asiento.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías ponerte cómodo, shinigami? —el mentado borró la sonrisa y se levantó de un tiro. —Quiero que queden las cosas en claro, por eso te cité.

—Bien.

—Lo que pasó la semana pasada fue… —vio como el chico cerraba los ojos por un ínfimo instante en un gesto de desesperanza.

—Ya sé lo que me va a decir: _un error, que la edad, que el trabajo, que…_

—No —encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una fuerte pitada, soltando el humo completó—: iba a decir que "_oh, mi Dios, fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida después del nacimiento de Uryuu_"

—¿En serio? —se entusiasmó.

—No, exageraba —elevó un hombro, satisfecho por la reacción desahuciada que le había arrancado al muchacho. —Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Oh, mi Dios —volvió a repetir, pero con una seriedad que calaba de miedo—, ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida.

—¿Entonces? ¿Eso significa que…? —ya a esas alturas no sabía qué esperar.

—Eso significa que… te quitas ya mismo los pantalones —apagó el cigarrillo sin que éste se hubiese consumido siquiera por la mitad y agregó mirando de paso su reloj—hace casi cinco minutos que estás aquí y no entiendo porqué todavía sigues vestido.

Comprendía que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, definitivamente, no era hablar con un Kurosaki, eso no cambiaría de un día para el otro y seguía mosqueándolo muy en el fondo.

—Está bien —se quitó la parte de arriba del ambo con desesperación—pero sea gentil esta vez, que todavía no me recupero.

—¿Qué sucede? —terció aguantando la risa—¿la niñita se lastimó ahí atrás? Puedes pedirle a papi una pomada.

—Usted no es precisamente delicado —reprochó algo fastidiado con el tono que había empleado Ryuuken para minimizarlo.

—Entiéndelo —solicitó acercándose a él para ayudarlo con los pantalones—, fueron años de abstinencia. Años —resaltó con mucho énfasis.

—Dígamelo a mi —musitó con cierto tono de reproche—yo tuve que tolerarlo —incluso todavía le seguía doliendo un poco.

Desde entonces prometieron que esa sería la última vez que lo harían en el hospital, no querían levantar sospechas, aunque claro: no lo cumplieron al pie de la letra y alguna que otra vez no resistieron la tentación. No obstante preferían arreglar los encuentros fuera del establecimiento.

La voz se corrió, porque era por demás evidente que Ryuuken se hallaba relajado, algunos osaban especular comentando que el cambio se debía a que por fin había hallado a alguien en su vida (solían ser las mujeres las que sostenían con ahínco esta hipótesis) mientras que algunos argumentaban que ahora tenía con quien descargarse: Kurosaki; éste no dejaba de ser su blanco perfecto (nunca mejor dicho para un arquero), no dejaba de darle el mismo trato, cual protocolo; pero de igual modo Ichigo sabía que cuando se ponía muy pesado, con uno o dos gritos se mesuraba.

Claro que Ryuuken ahora tenía con quien descargar tensiones, e Ichigo había encontrado su lugar en toda esa historia.

Ishida hijo seguía siendo el mismo Uryuu competitivo de siempre, sólo que ahora sin la presión de estar buscando constantemente la aprobación de su padre. Era un tipo más relajado, poco a poco sus compañeros comenzaron a darle una oportunidad, en especial al ver en él un aliado, porque cuando se trataba de ir en contra de Ryuuken, él encabezaba la marcha.

Ichigo era lo que Ryuuken necesitaba, pese a que no era lo que en verdad pretendía. No era una pieza que podía reemplazar a otra, pero llenaba ese espacio, a su particular modo. Sabía que al final del día había alguien que podía reparar los trozos desechos de su persona, así fuese a gritos, así fuese a la forma inusual que tenían los Kurosaki.

Cuando se ama demasiado es difícil dejar de hacerlo, incluso cuando de una mera imagen se trata, pero hasta que no se intenta no se sabe lo que hay detrás.

Y ahí estaba Ichigo, día a día, para sanar —sin saberlo— esas viejas heridas, porque hay algunas que el tiempo no sana y que necesitan de algo extra que sólo tiempo precisamente.

Y si bien la cara de Ichigo le venía a recordar a la de un cariño irremplazable, comprendía que el pasado le ayudaba a aprender de los errores para no volver a cometerlos; porque sin dudas esta vez no cometería el mismo error: se dejaría enmendar, se dejaría sostener y, por sobre todo, se dejaría querer.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno, siento que pudo haber dado para mucho más (me quedo con la sensación de que faltó lemon LOL, aunque en ese caso estaría publicado en mi LJ, no acá) pero de cierta forma prefiero concluirlo, alargarlo me llevaría por terrenos inmanejables (?), al menos para mí. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por leer =)_

_*Cierto, no había explicado a que venía el asterisco. Verán, me llegó un comentario en Amor Yaoi en donde mencionaban una serie que no miro y recordé, respondiendo, que en todo caso podía parecerse más a Scrubs, serie que miraba hace tiempo… eso me llevó a buscar la serie (porque en la t.v no la pasan más o yo no la engancho) y me puse a ver los primeros capítulos de pura nostálgica y vaya que sí, es impresionante como las cosas nos influencian aun pasados los años._

_Esa frase que menciona Ryuuken es de Dr. Cox de Scrubs. Siento que de cierta forma se parecen (en éste fic, no en el canon). F u c k! Si me hubiese sentado antes a mirarla seguro que se me ocurrían más cosas para los dos primeros capítulos del fic._

_Espero que el ambiente hospitalario haya quedado medianamente bien reflejado, la verdad es que hace años que no piso uno como "profesional", practicante, mejor dicho (abandoné hace tiempo) y no tenía las sensaciones muy frescas (todavía recuerdo lo que era escapar de mi superior… me odiaba)._

_Ahora sí, hasta la próxima ^^._

_26 de julio de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
